


One Day at a Time

by Stareena



Series: Tumblr prompts [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 22:37:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6348436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stareena/pseuds/Stareena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Could you do a sisfic please where the boys find out she self harms and help her</p><p> (I think it got away from me, sorry)</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Day at a Time

 

“Just… just let it go, DEAN.” Laura yelled back at her older brother.

“You could have gotten someone killed, Laura. I can’t deal with another death in this family, right now.” Dean yelled back.

“Whatever, you came back just fine.” Laura muttered darkly, slamming her bedroom door closed behind her. Behind the door, Laura broke down. Yes, she screwed up, yes it endangered Sam but he forgave her as her quick thinking managed to help kill the Ruguru.

Opting to take a shower to rinse the day off, she started undressing. The guilt that she could have harmed Sam or worse, gotten him killed made her hate herself even more. In a flash she pulled her knife from her pants on the floor and quickly opened it up. Slowly she dragged the blade along her thigh, parallel to several others just like it. The pain swirled around her brain as it focused her anger, self-doubt and fear. Then she wasn’t feeling pain, she was feeling free. Floating, for the first time in a long time, for just a moment she isn’t feeling pain.

“Laura… What the-? What are you summoning? Whoa!” Dean asked walking into her bedroom without knocking.

“Fuck, Dean.” Laura snapped her eyes open, pulling her jeans up over her to cover herself, “Get out!”

“What are you doing Laura?” Dean asked louder, his hand up in front of his eyes.

“Dean?” Sam questioned walking in. Seeing his little sister wearing her shirt and her panties only, Sam’s eyebrows went up as he turned his body away, “Laura… you hurt?”

“Both of you, out of my room!"

“Not until you talk to us first!” Dean dropped his hand and stormed up into her personal space, “Why are you bleeding? Who are you calling?”

“I’m not….” She started but looked away.

“Laura,” Sam turned on the puppy eyes, “Please, whatever you’re about to do, it’s not worth it. Let’s talk first.”

“I’M NOT CALLING ANYONE!” She turned to run for her bathroom when Dean caught her by the arm.

“Why are you bleeding then?”

Looking into his eyes, she felt betrayed when her eyes began watering. Tears spilling over her cheeks.

“You… you did this to yourself.” Sam blinked, “You… you hurt yourself?” Sam inclined his head, the puppy eyes ratchetting up about three notches.

“You did this? For what? To feel pain?” Dean asked dropping her arm.

“I did it to feel something other than pain.” She took a step back, the anger ebbing from her body.

Dean glanced at Sam for a moment before looking back at his little sister, “I... know I’m not… exactly a model, for… positive personal…” Dean huffed, “Damnit, Laura.” He pulled her into a hug, holding her tightly as if it would keep all of her demons at bay, “I… I can’t… I... How can we help you, sweetheart?”

A sob broke from her chest, her whole body shaking as she cried.

“You can’t.” She whispered into his arms between breaths.

“Would… talking with someone, not us, help? Or would talking with us do some good?” Sam walked up and rubbed her shoulders as Dean held on to her.

“Talking… I don’t know. Maybe.”

“What about Jody?” Sam suggested.

Eyes downcast, Laura nodded silently.

“I’ll call her.” Sam excused himself, pulling his cell out, he started dialing as he walked out.

“Sweetheart,” Dean held her face in his hands, “If something is wrong, just talk to us, please. We may not understand… but… we will support you.”

Looking into his eyes, Laura nodded again, “I’m sorry for everything Dean.”

“Don’t be sorry, just… be here with us. We are family, Laura. We take care of one another.”

Sniffling Laura wrapped her arms around Dean’s torso. Stroking her hair, Dean pulled her in tighter.

“We’ll get there, Laura. One day at a time.”


End file.
